No Puedo Sacar Mis Ojos De Ti
by FrancisHHr
Summary: Jamás hay que mezclar a Harry Potter y alcohol, malos resultados pueden salir de eso. O preguntenle a Hermione y las decenas de personas mirando el rídiculo que Harry Potter puede realizar. HHr --ONE SHOT--


**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Este es un one-shot, las cursivas son la canción "Can't take my eyes off of you" que pueden encontrar la traducción abajo en la Nota de Autora. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**NO PUEDO SACAR MIS OJOS DE TI**

Ya llevaba uno, y estaba seguro que era el primero de muchos. Sí, ahí se iba otro por la garganta. Tenía muchas razones para beberlos; alegría, dolor, emoción, sentimientos reprimidos, celos escondidos. Era tanta la euforia en el que su cerebro se encontraba que lo único que quería era apagarlo de una vez por todas. Y el alcohol parecía tener ese efecto sobre la gente.

Y al parecer muchos otros afectos sobre él. O eso era lo que todos le habían dicho, la única vez que se había emborrachado había sido en una fiesta privada en Gryffindor donde la graduación y la derrota de Voldemort coincidieron y sólo por historias se enteró que Hermione lo detuvo justo a tiempo para detenerle a sacarse la ropa interior, porque por lo que había oído había intentado carrera como stripper frente a todo Gryffindor.

Hasta el día de hoy comentaros lo seguían, pero había sido algo con lo que había tenido que aprender a vivir. Junto con el hecho que 90 de las mujeres con la que salía y estaban enteradas, intentaban emborracharlo para ver si lograban un show privado de HPS, Harry Potter Stripper.

Sí, el definitivamente se emborrachaba fácilmente, bueno… sólo si a fácilmente nos referimos a unos buenos litros de alcohol y algo que ahogar, porque ahí Harry perdía completo control sobre su cerebro y sin medir las consecuencias terminaba haciendo lo último que en cualquier situación haría.

Por eso tenía expresamente pedido que uno de sus amigos lo detuviera, porque cuando pasaba de los tres, la resistencia se desvanecía. Pero actualmente Ron estaba preocupado de chuparle la cara a Luna y Hermione… no quería ni mirar que estaba haciendo Hermione con el imbécil de Zacharias Smith. Desgraciado pomposo, idiota miserable y seguiría insultándolo, pero habían cosas más importantes, como beber este trago de tequila.

Si, eso era lo que necesitaba. Un tercer tequila y la resistencia desaparecida.

-¡Hey! ¿Contento?

-Hola, Nev –saludó bebiendo del pequeño vasito.

- No puedo creer que ya nos hemos recibido.

- Sí…

El joven se sentó al lado de Harry en la barra y pidió una cerveza mientras Harry otro tequila. Neville lo miró bebérselo de un sorbo y pedir otro.

- Harry… no creo que sea muy inteligente de tu parte seguir bebiendo, todos sabemos que pasó la última vez—

- Nada. Hemos terminado cuatro años de duro entrenamiento y quiero celebrar.

- ¿Y no recordar el ridículo que harás? Llamaré a Hermione.

- ¡No!

Neville llegó a saltar del susto y lo miró incrédulo.

- Harry—

- Ella está en una cita, Ron también. No quiero que los molestes.

- ¿Y Ginny?

- A la última persona que quiero ver –y luego río crudamente.

Neville lo miró extrañado. Y luego comprendió. Harry llevaba lo suficiente bebido como para ser verdaderamente sincero. Porque al parecer había más respecto a la ruptura hace seis meses de él y Ginny de lo que todos se habían enterado. Harry parecía hostil hacia Ginny, tal vez el no deseo a comprometer no era la única razón.

- Creo que debería llevarte a casa.

- ¡Estoy bien! He tomado pero no estoy ebrio. Te lo aseguro –y le dio una sonrisa.

- Si es así… ¿Qué te pareció mi último corte de pelo?

- Horrible, parecías una callampa metida en una túnica.

Neville lo miró escandalizado.

- ¡Pero dijiste que me veía bien!

- Cortesía, además ya te creció, saliste del problema –y bebió un trago más.

Neville lo miró y meneó la cabeza para luego beber un poco de su cerveza.

- ¿Y qué piensas de mí como auror?

Harry lo miró y sonrió otra vez, tranquilamente.

- Serás uno excelente. Y sería genial que nos hicieran compañeros. Lo que te hace mejor a otros es el mismo esfuerzo que tuviste que poner para aprender.

Neville se sintió completamente feliz. Este era el verdadero Harry hablando y no que Harry fuese un hipócrita, al contrario, probablemente diría lo mismo en condiciones normales, pero si había algo que Harry hacía era que encerraba mucho sus sentimientos, evitaba expresarlos y eran estos momentos, cuando bebía, que esa inhibición desaparecía.

Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros y alguien le besó la mejilla. Neville se giró para recibir y abrazar a su novia.

- Me alegró que lo hayas logrado.

- Sí, los turnos pueden ser un infierno, pero aquí estoy.

- Ese hospital va a terminar agotándote.

- No lo creo –Sally sonrió y le dio un corto beso- ¿Vamos a bailar?

- Pero Harry—

- No hay de que preocuparse –le interrumpió el joven con las gafas.

Harry saludó a Sally-Anne y pidió un whisky mientras la chica arrastraba a Neville a la pista, y girando en la barra tuvo visual a todo el bar.

La clase de amigos que se graduaba de aurores había decidido arrendar un bar e invitar a todos los cercanos para celebrar. Por ahí veía cabelleras pelirrojas, a Dean y Seamus conversando animadamente con unos compañeros de la Academia de Aurores. A Ginny hablando con Lavender y a Hermione… o lo que parecía ser su cabello ya que estaba de espaldas a él en una cabina. Zacharias Smith se veía de frente.

Como odiaba a ese tipo.

¿Qué era lo que ella veía en él? ¿Esa mata de cabello perfectamente engominado? ¿Eso era lo que buscaba? Muy mal, porque no había forma que su cabello respondiera. ¿Y los ojos? ¡Él tenía bonitos ojos! ¡Verdes! Tras gafas, pero eran verdes. ¿Carrera? Sí, Smith podía tener mucho dinero por la empresa de su padre, pero ¡él acababa de recibirse de auror! ¡Era una buena profesión!

Como odiaba cuando esto ocurría. Como lo odiaba desde que se había hecho completamente presente. Ahí él estaba de lo mejor con su novia, una hermosa novia, hay que agregar, y sus sentimientos embotellados no tienen nada mejor que hacer que destaparse. ¿Y en que resultó? En una tremenda pelea hace seis meses con su novia y la ruptura alegando que él no estaba listo para ningún tipo de compromiso, que era lo que Ginny quería.

Que cobarde había sido, pero… ¿qué más podía decir? Que tal: "Oh, Ginny… se que hemos sido pareja por un par de años ya y bueno… creo que deberíamos terminar… sí… tu ya sabes, los sentimientos que siempre he tenido por Hermione han salido a la superficie, han estado saliendo desde que ella terminó con Ron hace unos años, pero era muy idiota como para aceptarlo"

Si, claro. Eso sonaba bien, tal como sonaba una Ginny enardecida. Hubiera terminado en San Mungo luego de una conversación que incluyera esas palabras. Así que optó por el lado fácil. No listo al compromiso que ella buscaba. Y para ser sinceros lo estaba… solamente no con ella. Ginny no era la mujer de su vida y no podía continuar amarrándola a él, no podía continuar dejándola soñar con ser la esposa del gran Harry Potter. Pero él se casaría… con Hermione en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Harry cerró los ojos y se imagino en una rodilla abriendo una caja con un anillo, un anillo que hace unas semanas había sacado de la bóveda de su familia, el anillo de compromiso de su madre. Y ahí mirándolo desde arriba Hermione le sonreía.

Y sin medir las consecuencias o el hecho que ya llevaba cerca de litro y medio de alcohol en la sangre se puso de pie, dispuesto a hacer exactamente eso, el anillo podría esperar, pero tenía mejores formas de hacer esto una velada inolvidable.

Preguntó unas cosas en la barra y luego que le dieran un micrófono se acercó a la máquina, buscó la canción que necesitaba y antes que cualquiera comenzara a reclamar se subió arriba de una mesa y con todas las personas sin entender que ocurría comenzó a cantar.

- "_You're just too good to be true_" –cientos de ojos lo miraron y abrieron la boca sin creerlo- "_I can't take my eyes off you_"- Harry saltó a otra mesa acercándose a Hermione- "_You feel like heaven to touch_" –ya en la mesa tras ella se agachó un poco e hizo ademán de acariciarle el cabello sin lograrlo, personas alrededor silbaron y aplaudieron- "_I wanna hold you so much_" –y con eso se puso de pie y giró a cantar.

Hermione ya escuchando toda la primera estrofa giró en su asiento y miró a Harry impresionada. No sonaba mal, no iba a ser el próximo Michael Jackson –dejando todo el escándalo de lado y tomando el talento- pero se oía decente. Y cerró los ojos por su estupidez. No había vigilado a Harry, él sólo bebía sin cuidado cuando algo le estaba pasando y debió haberle mirado un poco, pero la conversación había estado demasiado interesante. Maldita sea su intelectualidad.

- "_At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive, you're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you_" –Harry se puso a mover las manos al ritmo de la música y a interpretar las letras con lo poco de sobriedad que le quedaba. Pero al parecer eso le importaba lo más mínimo, porque la gente lo animaba y el estaba de lo más feliz para seguir cantando y por el lado que él lo veía declarándose.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? –le preguntó Ron sentándose al lado de Hermione mientras veían a Harry moverse de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música.

- ¿Cantando? –ofreció la chica confundida.

- Eso lo puede ver todo el bar, Hermione. ¿Le pasó algo que tomó tanto?

- No lo sé, estaba bien, pero no lo miré, debía hacerlo.

- Bueno, al menos canta, los días de stripper los dejó atrás –comentó Ron con una sonrisa, Hermione le golpeó el brazo.

- O la loca idea de tatuarse y perforarse.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso? –la miró él extrañado.

- Una vez en casa, no alcanzó a tomar mucho, lo detuve antes, pero con las cuarta ya hablaba de planes para ir al centro y tatuarse una snitch en el trasero.

Ron rió acompañado de Zacharias.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! –saltó el pelirrojo.

- No es para la risa, que Harry beba es por algo y siempre termina haciendo tonterías que luego se arrepentirá.

Pero no pudieron continuar, porque Harry seguía con su canción.

- "_Pardon the way that I stare_" –y con eso miró directamente a Hermione, la castaña saltó impresionada y sin entender nada, pero todo el mundo lo estaba haciendo y sumando uno más uno, todos entendían a quién Harry le estaba cantando- "_There's nothing else to compare, the sight of you makes me weak, there are no words left to speak_"

Y si, había una persona en ese bar sin palabra alguna que decir. Ginny. La pelirroja miraba el espectáculo ahora con la boca abierta y el medidor de rabia aumentándole en segundos. Al principio había tomado todo esto como una forma dulce en un intento desesperado de recuperarla, pero… ¡¿le estaba cantando a Hermione?! ¡¿HERMIONE?!

Lo único que veía era rojo, pero no podía moverse, no podía detener nada, sólo alcanzaba a captar los movimientos de Harry y las miradas de lástima de algunos en ese bar.

¡Merlín!

Harry acababa de saltar a la mesa en la que Hermione, Ron, y Smith se encontraban, agachándose justo enfrente de la castaña, a nivel de ojos. Hermione los tenía completamente abiertos y estaba hecha una estatua de incredulidad.

- "_But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real, you're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you_" –cantó eso en un tono bajo acercándose lentamente a Hermione quedando solo a centimetros de su rostro. Ron lo miraba escandalizado al igual que Smith, y Hermione no podía creer lo que ocurría.

El público animaba con más fuerza y Harry se puso de pie para cantar lo último, sólo que mirando directamente a Hermione y encargándose de apuntarla de cuando en vez.

- "_I love you, baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you, baby, to warm the lonely nights, I love you, baby, trust in me when I say, ok. Oh, pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray, oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. __And let me love you, oh baby. Let me love you!_" –y con eso con el resto de la canción de fondo se agachó tomándole la mano y mirándola a los ojos le dijo- Hermione Granger ¿te casarías conmigo?

- ¿Qué? –Hermione preguntó sin aire.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Smith preparado para matar al que estaba pidiéndole matrimonio a su cita.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –Ron sin creer la desfachatez de su mejor amigo poniéndose de pie.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE????!!!! –Ginny saltó indignada y en segundos estaba de pie al lado de la mesa.

La multitud se quedó en completo silencio esperando el desenlace. Harry los miró a todos extrañados y comenzó a responder calmadamente.

- Le pedí a Hermione matri—

- ¡Todos oímos lo que le pediste! –saltó la pelirroja golpeando un pie en el suelo.

Harry se paró en la mesa.

- ¿Y? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ¡Hace seis meses que terminamos!

- ¡Sí, terminamos porque TU no estabas listo para el COMPROMISO!

- ¡¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez no estaba listo al compromiso CONTIGO?!

Toda la gente miró sorprendida a Harry y Ginny abrió los ojos escandalizada. Ron estaba listo para golpear a Harry.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó la chica peligrosamente.

- ¿Tú crees que me iba a casar contigo? ¿Con la mujer más celosa que pisa la tierra y que tiene el descaro de serlo mientras esta viendo escondida a MALFOY? ¡¿Creíste que no me enteraría?!

La chica se quedó pasmada mientras Ron la miraba incrédulo y cada vez más rojo.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta hablando Harry? –preguntó Ron lentamente.

- Además era imposible casarme contigo sabiendo que no te amaba de la forma que amo a Hermione –continuó Harry hablando solo arriba de la mesa.

- ¡No soy yo la que deberías estar preguntando! ¡¿Qué no escuchas al loco de tu mejor amigo allá arriba?! –le gritó Ginny.

- Sé qué siempre la amé, pero ella estaba con Ron y yo estaba con Ginny y hubiera sido un desgraciado comenzar a salir con ella cuando ellos dos terminaron, pero creo que jamás lo pensé conscientemente, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora –dijo Harry con una sonrisa- Pensando conscientemente –miró a Hermione- Por eso, repito mi pregunta, te quieres casar—

- Esto tiene que terminar –dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y con un movimiento de varita le lanzó un hechizo.

- Conmigo –terminó él susurrando y luego cayendo de cabeza al suelo.

- ¡Harry! –gritó Hermione sin haber medido las consecuencias de sus acciones y eso fue lo último que el chico oyó, porque después sólo negro lo rodeaba.

---------------------------------------

Harry abrió los ojos a la excesiva luz de sol es la habitación. Se movió un poco y notó que no estaba en su cama. ¿Dónde estaba y cómo había llegado ahí? Tanteó por sus gafas y luego de encontrarlas en el suelo miró a su alrededor. Estaba en casa, en el departamento que compartía con Ron y Hermione, pero estaba acostado en el sillón.

Alguien se acercó y le tiró un tubo.

- Tomate eso, te sentirás mejor.

Era Ron, pero no sonaba para nada simpático. Sentía que la cabeza se le iba a partir en dos. Merlín, no… había tomado más de la cuenta. Suspirando un poco se bebió la poción de un sorbo aguantando el asco por el sabor y la cabeza se le aclaró mucho más, pero no lo suficiente para recordar aunque fuese algo de la noche anterior.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la cocina donde Ron preparaba desayuno para él.

- Considerando que la única vez que he despertado con este nivel de resaca toda la gente a mi alrededor se reía ¿qué he hecho o dicho anoche para que estés con este humor?

Se sentó en la mesa y vio a Ron pausar para mirarlo serio.

- Mmm… qué has hecho o dicho. Aparte de ponerte a cantar frente a todo el bar "Can't take my eyes off of you" a Hermione, para luego proponerle matrimonio a mi ex novia y tu mejor amiga, y revelarme que mi hermana ha estado teniendo una relación secreta con Malfoy desde que tú salías con ella, nada más. Sólo eso.

- ¡¿Le propuse matrimonio a Hermione y le canté?!

- ¡Y sacaste a la luz pública a mi hermana con Malfoy!

- ¡Eso es lo último que me importa! ¡¿Le pedí matrimonio a Hermione?! ¡Dios mío!

Se tiró a la mesa y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. Ron suspiró un poco y se sentó al frente de él.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste como sentías? Creo que lo hubiera apreciado mucho más si se lo hubieses dicho en privado.

Harry cerró los ojos y se apretó la nariz para soltar un grito.

- ¿Me caí?

- De una mesa, te la quebraste, pero debería estar mejor, Hermione estaba algo enojada y no quiso curártela completamente.

- Hermione… -susurró Harry asustado- ¿Está aquí?

- Debería estar en su habitación, no ha salido de la casa.

Harry asintió y mirando a su alrededor se puso de pie.

- Tengo que irme, tengo semanas libres antes de empezar a trabajar, hago una maleta y dejo que todo esto se calme por sí solo, se que no sacaré nada tratando de solucionarlo y no estoy listo para enfrentar a nadie.

Ron lo vio marcharse de la cocina y meneó la cabeza.

Harry avanzó en puntilla por el pasillo, pasando la puerta de Hermione y corriendo a la suya. Ahí dentro sacó la maleta del clóset y echó toda la ropa que pudiese conseguir, se iría a un lugar muy lejano, tal vez… Sudamérica. Sí, bien lejano, ahí estarían en invierno, tenía que sacar ropa de abrigo.

El joven estaba tan absorto que no sintió la puerta en el pasillo abrirse o la persona acercándose.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó una voz con un poco de pánico.

- Me voy –respondió sin girarse y continuó metiendo ropa.

- ¿Para siempre?

- No, sólo durante estas semanas, volveré al trabajo.

Harry oyó un suspiro de alivio y tuvo que evitar las ganas de sonreír.

- Harry—

- No lo hagas, sinceramente quiero que me tragué la tierra y yo que pensaba que no había nada peor que hacer de stripper. De verdad lamento la vergüenza que te hice pasar y espero que me perdones, pero ahora no necesito nada más que irme y tratar de olvidar, aunque ni siquiera recuerde lo que hice.

- Harry—

- ¡No! –giró a mirarla.

Hermione estaba todavía en pijama mirándolo con los brazos cruzados desde la puerta. Se veía hermosa. Aunque un poco preocupada, se notaba que no había dormido mucho pensando en todos los eventos de la noche anterior. Harry no quería dejarla hablar, no quería escuchar rechazo, eso le partiría aún más el corazón.

- Quiero saber porque bebías anoche. Tú siempre tienes alguna razón para hacerlo.

Si ya había llegado al extremo de pedirle matrimonio, contarle la verdad no sería tan terrible.

- Este es tu primer novio desde que terminaste con Ron. Es el primero con el que tengo que verte reír y hablar y besar. Cuando estabas con Ron era mi obligación soportar y los celos que sentía los adjudiqué por la simple razón que eras mi mejor amiga y no quería perderte. Pero cuando la relación terminó me di cuenta que la barrera que contenía esos celos desaparecía y no eran celos de mejor amigo. Y terminé con Ginny. Y creí que si dejaba correr el tiempo, en algún punto yo podría decirte la verdad, y cuando creí que era el momento justo, Smith te invita a salir y a salir. Me destrozó y anoche además de saber que estaban juntos tenía que ser testigo y por eso bebí.

Hermione tenía los ojos brillantes y asintió. Harry decidió que seguir prolongando esta tortura era demasiado y giró para continuar haciendo la maleta. Abrió el cajón y seleccionando ropa interior una caja apareció frente a él. La tomó por un momento y la abrió revelando el anillo con la esmeralda en el medio y los dos diamantes a cada lado. Sonrió tristemente.

- Sí.

- ¿Ah? –preguntó él girando a ver a su amiga.

- Sí –le dijo ella asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa y una lágrima cayéndole por el rostro.

- ¿De que ha—

Harry se detuvo en la pregunta entendiendo perfectamente que era lo que Hermione aceptaba. Se quedó congelado en su puesto y Hermione se acercó a él poniéndose en frente.

- No podía seguir con Ron, no podía seguir engañándome. Cuando terminaste con Ginny creí que por fin tendríamos una oportunidad, pero no quería estropear nada y ella llegó a mí por consuelo. No pude hacerlo. Y tú nunca hiciste nada y luego Zacharias llegó y le dije que sí. Pero jamás he sentido nada parecido a cuando estoy contigo -le tomó el rostro y se lo acarició con una mano- te amo, Harry.

Harry sonrió.

- Yo también.

Hermione sonrió aún más mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y sonrojándose un poco miró abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato.

- ¿Lo preguntaste en serio?

- Hace unas semanas que la idea no dejaba de atacarme.

Hermione lo miró y sintió como Harry le ponía el anillo en la mano.

- ¿Seguro que no te arrepentirás?

- No hay forma de hacerlo y no tenemos que apurarnos. Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no me importa desde cuando es legal.

- Que bien, porque yo también quiero eso –le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Entonces… estamos comprometidos.

- Lo estamos.

Ambos soltaron risitas nerviosas y ya calmados Harry la miró a los ojos tomándole el mentón. Sabía que esta era la mejor decisión que había tomado en toda su vida, no había nada mejor que pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Hermione. Y con un beso cerraron esa promesa. Harry pensando que la próxima vez que quisiera pedir algo importante, tal vez beber un poco no era tan mala idea. Miren donde todo ese tequila lo había llevado, comprometido y besando a la mujer de sus sueños.

**FIN**

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Bueno esto llegó como mezcla de varias inspiraciones, entre 10 cosas que odio de ti, Como conocí a tu madre y el hecho que quería ver que hacía un Harry ebrio. Stripper? Tatuajes? Propuestas de matrimonio? Dejando el tatuaje de lado, yo quiero uno de esos! LOL._

_Y si quieren saber que decía la canción que Harry le cantó a Hermione:_

**CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF OF YOU**

Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad

No puedo sacar mis ojos de ti

Te sientes como el cielo para tocar

Quiero sostenerte tanto

Por fin el amor ha llegado

Y agradezco a Dios que estoy vivo

Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad

No puedo sacar mis ojos de ti

Perdona la forma en que te miro

No hay nada más que comparar

La vista tuya me hace débil

No hay palabras que queden para hablar

Pero si sientes como yo siento

Por favor déjame saber que es real

Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad

No puedo sacar mis ojos de ti

Te amo, bebé

Y si está bien

Te necesito, bebé

Para calentar las noches solitarias

Te amo, bebé

Confía en mí cuando lo digo, ok

Oh, hermosa bebé

No me rechaces, rezo

Oh, hermosa bebé

Ahora que te he encontrado, quédate

Y déjame amarte, oh bebé

Déjame amarte.

_Es una canción perfecta para propuesta matrimonial y aunque puede parecer algo súbito, estamos hablando de Harry y Hermione, no importan las decisiones apresuradas._

_Y en otros temas, para fanaticos de Grey's Anatomy acabo de hacer mi primer fic de la serie, un Meredith/Derek por si lo quieren leer, contiene spoilers hasta el episodio 3x15… Eso. _

_Muchas gracias y dejen review, así me alegran y me dicen si les gustó… LOL._

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


End file.
